Truco y trato Continuación
by dahl
Summary: [Femslash]Más sorpresas, más dramones, más situaciones hilarantes.... ¿más sexo? eso no te lo pienso decir... léelo.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: NR -18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto.

Avisos: Femslash. En esta historia hay personajes homosexuales y también hay escenas con contenidos sexuales. Historia ubicada en el sexto año. No se tiene a cuenta el sexto libro.

Comentarios: Este fanfic es una continuación. Para no perderse en la historia es imprescindible leer "Truco y trato", que está colgado ya en fanfiction.

Puede resultar raro que no incluya esto como un nuevo capítulo del primer fic. Pero están escritos con dos años de diferencia, y aunque estén íntimamente ligados, tengo tendencia a considerarlos fanfics diferentes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione abrió la boca y trató de decir algo, pero la visión de su profesora favorita, ¡Su profesora favorita! Con semejante indumentaria, y semejante actitud, era más de lo que podía soportar. Boqueó como un pez, mientras trataba, sin suerte, de encontrar una razón lógica por la que aquello pudiera estar ocurriendo. Ginny, mientras tanto, se había apostado detrás de ella. No podía verla, pero por la fuerza con la que le estaba agarrando, no aparentaba sentirse mejor que Hermione.

La Profesora McGonagall seguía allí, de pié ante ellas, con el corpiño de látex y la mirada lasciva y Hermione; asustada y desconcertada tomó la mejor decisión que se podía tomar en una situación como aquella. Tiró de Ginny y salieron corriendo del despacho de la profesora. Hermione corrió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, más incluso que cuando Harry y ella iban contra reloj, en una carrera para salvar a Sirius y a Buckbeak. Esta vez, era su pellejo el que estaba en peligro. Y un peligro mucho más retorcido y oscuro de cuantos había tenido que enfrentarse. Perder su virginidad con McGonagall era lo último que deseaba en esta vida.

_Espera un momento_ – pensó – _¡Ya la he perdido!... ¿o no?_

Con una angustia más rondándole por la cabeza y con el instinto de supervivencia a flor de piel, llegaron a los límites del bosque prohibido y tras un árbol gigantesco, de cientos de años de antigüedad. ¡Hasta eso se le había olvidado! Pararon por fin a tomar un poco de aire.

Los primeros momentos los dedicaron a tratar de recomponerse. Hermione parecía un pez recién sacado del agua, boqueando de nuevo, esta vez luchando por reestablecer su respiración después de la maratón que habían corrido. Ginny parecía llevarlo mejor, cosa normal, teniendo en cuenta que la chica dedicaba muchas horas a los entrenamientos del equipo de Quiddich. Tras unos minutos ambas respiraban casi con normalidad. Hermione, que prácticamente se había tirado al suelo, ahogada por el esfuerzo, trató ahora de levantarse, pero la pelirroja tenía otros planes y la retuvo.

-- Todas esas cosas que me dijiste… - se aventuró a decir.

-- ¿Qué cosas? – le respondió Hermione, consciente de que Pansy había estado jugando con su amiga durante bastante tiempo.

Por la forma en la que Ginny la estaba mirando, intuía que ya había atado todos los cabos que tenía que atar y que no estaba muy segura de atreverse a hacer las preguntas que la estaban quemando por dentro. Hermione tenía también muchas preguntas, estaba tan confusa y eran tantas las incógnitas que tenía que plantear, que no sabía muy bien por donde empezar, y guardó también silencio.

Por fin, Ginny pareció dispuesta a tratar de aclarar algo dentro de tanta confusión.

-- Dijiste que me querías – y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, esperando por una respuesta. Hermione no estaba muy segura, pero le pareció que estaba temblando.

-- Yo no te he dicho eso.

-- ¡Que te habías enamorado de mí!

-- No fui yo, Ginny.

-- ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN, HERMIONE! ¡HEMOS HECHO EL AMOR DECENAS DE VECES EN ESE MALDITO DESVÁN!

Ginny había perdido los papeles. Sabía que no era Hermione la persona que había estado con ella, pero aún se negaba a creerlo. Su cara estaba más roja que su pelo y comenzó a sollozar y a taparse la cara con las manos.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, temía que si le volvía a decir que no había sido ella, la otra acabara de explotar. Se acercó y la abrazó, intentando consolarla. Pero Ginny, presa de la vergüenza, o de dolor y, quizás también, de la misma confusión que tenía Hermione, se zafó de sus brazos y salio corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Y Hermione, que había vivido el día más extraño y estrambótico de su vida, se quedó allí sentada, con la sensación de que una vida dedicada al estudio era la mayor pérdida de tiempo a la que jamás se había dedicado. Nada, absolutamente nada, podía haberle preparado para esto.

Hermione se levantó finalmente. No podía quedarse allí para siempre. Tenía que recoger sus libros de la biblioteca y aunque dudaba que esa noche pudiera dormir, su cama de dosel, era, sin duda, mejor opción que pasar la noche en el bosque prohibido.

Estaba a punto de entrar al colegio, recapitulando sobre todos los acontecimientos que se habían sucedido desde que se encontró a Pansy en Hogsmeade. Pero una voz familiar, le interrumpió en sus cavilaciones.

-- Hermione, ¿has visto a mi hermana? – Ron parecía preocupado y Hermione quería pensar que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

-- E-eh – Hermione no se atrevía ni a mirarlo.

-- ¿Te pasa algo? – esta vez era Harry el que hablaba.

-- P-pues no.

-- La hemos visto corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor hace un rato, iba llorando y cuando he tratado de detenerla, nos ha lanzado uno de sus maleficios come-murciélagos.

-- Ha fallado por los pelos – añadió ron tirándose del cuello de la túnica, mientras ponía los dedos índice y pulgar muy juntos, como si hubieran estado a punto de morir por una maldición imperdonable.

-- P-pues no sé – tartamudeó Hermione, sin estar segura de haber guardado las apariencias todo lo bien que su mente lo había ordenado.

-- Yo creo que debe ser eso que tenéis las chicas de vez en cuando – se burló Ron, viendo a su amiga tan desorientada. – y me temo que no es la única – añadió ya entre risas.

Hermione se estaba empezando a cabrear. Lo que le faltaba después de todo. Y el enfado le proporcionó la seguridad que no había conseguido reunir hasta el momento.

-- Mira, cabeza de chorlito – Harry y Ron abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. – Lo que le pase a tu hermana seguramente no es asunto tuyo, y lo que les pase al resto de las chicas del mundo tampoco. Tienes el cerebro de un mosquito, y no entenderías ni a un niño de cinco años recitándote la tabla del cinco.

Y empujándoles a los dos se fue hacia la entrada, antes de descargar toda su ira contra Pansy, McGonagall y ella misma, contra sus dos amigos.

-- Pero Hermione – gritaba Ron desde lejos – era solo una broma.

Por lo que a ella respectaba, Ron podía meterse sus bromas donde mejor le cupieran. Hermione recogía sus libros bruscamente, bufando de rabia. Si hubiera sido un gato, tendría el lomo levantado y los pelos de punta. Los estudiantes que aún pululaban por la biblioteca la miraban asustados. Hasta la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, vino a amonestarla.

Subió hacia la torre de Gryffindor mientras se acrecentaba su enfado casi a la misma velocidad con la que ascendía por las escaleras. Y la señora gorda del cuadro de la entrada, se intimidó tanto al verla llegar tan rápido y con los ojos a punto de lanzar rayos y centellas, que no era capaz de lograr cierta coherencia para pedirle la contraseña. Hermione le gritó algo inteligible, que parecía un insulto más que otra cosa y la mujer gorda lo dio por válido instantáneamente dejándole pasar.

-- ¡Qué día, qué día! – se lamentó la mujer una vez que el cuadro volvió a cerrarse y quedar en su posición original. Y dando un largo suspiro, se acercó al cuadro de al lado, como atemorizada por si aparecía algún otro estudiante, con la misma mala leche que las dos últimas.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó por el aire con saña, aunque sin ningún blanco en particular. Y se tiró en la cama con el mismo furor. Era demasiado temprano para que Lavender o Parvati, o cualquier otra persona pasara por allí. Con la seguridad de no ser molestada, dejó que la rabia diera paso a lo que llevaba pugnando por salir desde hacía tanto rato. Y comenzó a llorar.

En la planta superior, otra persona lloraba también en su cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y pensando que lo mejor que le habría podido pasar es que Tom la hubiera matado cuando tuvo su oportunidad, en primero.

La semana pasó angustiosamente despacio. Se contuvo ante las maliciosas miradas de Pansy y evitó a toda costa ver a Ginny por los pasillos. Incluso empezó a sentarse lejos de sus amigos durante las comidas. Lo único que no pudo evitar, al menos durante mucho tiempo, fue acudir a clase de transformaciones. Allí estaba especialmente tensa, a pesar de que la profesora se comportaba con la misma naturalidad de siempre. Al principio no se atrevía ni a mirarla, pero en la segunda clase a la que asistió intentó ver en ella algún indicio lo que había pasado. La profesora parecía indiferente, y eso la angustiaba más que si le hubiera lanzado alguna mirada reveladora, o hubiera pasado algo. Para Hermione, el no saber, el desconcierto, era casi una tortura. En su mundo, todo debía estar completamente ordenado y todas las cosas tenían que tener un porqué. Todo debía ser analizado minuciosamente y de esa manera ella lograba siempre tomar las riendas. Pero ahora no tenía ningún control sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo.

No sabía que hacer respecto a lo de su profesora, tenía clarísimo que debía vengarse de Parkinson pero ni tenía fuerzas para ello, ni idea de cómo realizarlo.

Y lo de Ginny, lo de Ginny era para ella lo más preocupante. La pelirroja la estaba evitando y no tenía claro qué derrota era mayor; el estar evitándola o el ser evitada. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Ginny tampoco se sentaba con sus amigos durante las comidas, solo que en su caso lo hacía en la punta de la mesa más alejada de Hermione.

Sabía, visto lo visto, que la pequeña de los Weasley estaba enamorada de ella. Incluso recavando en su memoria, interpretaba ahora cosas que no había sabido o no había querido entender antes. Las veces que, estando en la madriguera o en Grimmauld Place, había insistido en dormir con ella en la misma cama. Las caricias, otrora inocentes, fruto de una fuerte amistad, las entendía ahora como los preliminares de un contacto físico más importante, que ella no había sido capaz de prever, y la otra no había tenido el valor de intentar.

Pero lo que peor llevaba Hermione, lo que más angustia le producía, cuando estos pensamientos se colaban en su mente, es tratar de adivinar cuál habría sido su reacción si Ginny hubiera intentado algo más. Ella nunca había pensado demasiado en el sexo, ni siquiera le había interesado mucho el tema. Para ella todo estaba centrado en sus estudios y en las aventuras que vivía con sus amigos. Lo más parecido a un ligue, o lo que fuera, porque no atinaba a saberlo, había sido su corta relación con Vícktor Krum. Y al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, sobre todo Ron, para ella Víctor no era más que un amigo. Le había encantado el cortejo, porque se sentía adulada, pero no había sentido nada por él y ni siquiera se habían besado.

Su primer beso, (cuando pensaba en esto, Hermione se ponía roja de la vergüenza), se lo había dado Ginny el domingo anterior. Un beso, que teniendo en cuenta cómo volaba su ropa en aquellos momentos, no era del todo inesperado pero a Hermione le pilló por sorpresa. Todo le pilló por sorpresa.

Desde el domingo, lo único que hacía era pensar en ella. Ni la preocupación por qué hacer respecto a su profesora de transformaciones, salvo cuando estaba en sus clases, claro, cobraba tanta importancia en sus pensamientos como lo hacía Ginny.

Constantemente, se sorprendía a si misma pensando en cómo se estaría sintiendo. Porque sabía que la peor parte se la había llevado ella. Estaba enamorada de Hermione, y había comenzado una relación con ella, para luego saber que no había sido así, que todo era un engaño de esa idiota de Pansy Parkinson. El odio hacia la Slytherin era mayor por el daño que le había hecho a Ginny que, por el engaño que la ponía a ella en las pervertidas manos de McGonagall.

Y todo esto le llevaba a pensar en cuáles eran sus sentimientos respecto a la pelirroja. Se daba cuenta de que todo se traducía en que la correspondía. Pensar tanto en ella, preocuparse por sus sentimientos y sobre todo el echarla de menos. Después de casi una semana evitándose la una a la otra, echaba de menos estar con ella. Y con una intensidad tal, que si no fuera por todas las circunstancias en las que este sentimiento se había desarrollado, le habría sorprendido en demasía.

Todo era muy complicado y en algunos momentos, Hermione intentaba convencerse a si misma de que no había pasado nada. Otras veces, indiferente a los acontecimientos, simplemente quería creer que todo lo que sentía era simplemente compasión por el ultraje al que había sido sometida su amiga, y justo eso, amistad. Pero la ansiedad por evitarla y, a su vez, el deseo de verla. La intensidad con la que la necesitaba decían otra cosa. Y sobre todo sus sueños. Aquellos que la abordaban en la oscuridad de su habitación mientras dormía, que acudían a ella en el momento de mayor vulnerabilidad, cuando el letargo inconsciente impedía a su mente evitar esas imágenes, recreando el momento en el que había estado con ella sobre aquel viejo colchón. Y en sus sueños no estaba asustada o desconcertada, en sus sueños ella participaba activamente y descargaba todo el deseo contenido sobre la pelirroja. Hasta que notaba en el bajo vientre el mismo cosquilleo que la otra vez, y se despertaba sacudida por un fuerte orgasmo.

Todo esto estaba afectando a su vida cotidiana. Harry y Ron la miraban de una forma muy extraña y ya había tenido un par de discusiones con ellos por dejarles plantados durante las comidas. Normalmente estas peleas duraban poco, pues en cuanto se aclaraban los motivos quedaba todo zanjado. Pero Hermione no podía explicarles porqué tenía esa actitud, no creía que fueran a entenderlo y tampoco se sentía capaz de hablarlo con ellos.

Las clases iban de mal en peor. No era capaz de concentrarse y menos en clases de transformaciones, pero por suerte, McGonagall parecía hacer caso omiso a aquello que tanto sorprendía a sus compañeros. Hermione Granger era superada hasta por Neville Longbottom. En historia de la magia tuvo que ser reprendida varias veces en cada clase por sus dos inseparables amigos. Se despistaba, no cogía los apuntes y los dos se volvían locos contra ella, pues era la única que habitualmente atendía en la clase y tomaba notas. Y el miércoles por la tarde, consiguió durante la clase de pociones un nuevo record en la historia de Hogwarts; el mayor número de puntos perdidos para una casa, por una sola persona y en una sola clase.

El viernes por la tarde, por fin ocurrió lo que Hermione temía que tarde o temprano ocurriera. Al terminar la clase de transformaciones, McGonagall le comunicó que la esperaba el sábado por a mañana en su despacho.

--A las 11 Hermione. Y procura ser puntual. – Le dijo fríamente.

Esa noche tuvo un poderoso remedio contra los sueños húmedos que tenía con Ginny. Soñó que iba por el pasadizo que lleva hasta la cocina, alumbrándose con su varita. Entró en el antiguo desván, ansiosa por caer en los brazos de la pelirroja. Soñó que Ginny la llamaba desde el fondo y le anunciaba con un tono de voy muy sexy que ya había empezado a quitarse la ropa, pero cuando llegó se encontró a McGonagall y su corpiño negro esperándola. La angustia le hizo gritar y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba despierta gritando mientras Lavender se quejaba medio dormida y Pavarti refunfuñaba con que ya tenía bastante con escucharla gemir la mitad de las noches, como para que ahora también pegase semejantes gritos.

El sábado amaneció frío y especialmente húmedo. Desde los ventanales del gran comedor, podía verse la niebla espesa, anunciado ya la temporada invernal. El desayuno tenía muy buena pinta, los fines de semana los elfos parecían esmerarse más de lo normal, pero Hermione no probó bocado. Estaba sentada entre los hermanos Creevey, y estos, encantados con su nueva compañera de mesa no hacían más que importunarla con preguntas sobre Harry Potter, a las que ellos mismos daban respuesta. Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa por la reunión con McGonagall y los hermanos la estaban volviendo loca con tantos piropos dirigidos hacia Harry. Se levantó como un resorte cuando pensó que ya no podía aguantar más idioteces y se despidió todo lo cortés que pudo, encaminándose hacia la salida del comedor.

Se había levantado tarde ese día, y aún así, todavía faltaba media hora para que tuviera que reunirse con la profesora. Se dirigió al despacho y se quedó en el pasillo dando una vuelta tras otra y frotándose las manos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y pensar en lo que podía ocurrir una vez estuviera dentro del despacho no la ayudaba a calmarse.

Finalmente, la puerta del despacho se abrió.

--Señorita Granger, si es usted tan amable.- le dijo la profesora, haciéndose a un lado e indicándole con la mano que pasara.

Hermione se quedó quieta frente a la puerta, tan asustada que no era capaz de moverse. Quería hacerlo, pero hacia cualquier dirección que no implicase entrar en el despacho.

--Quiere hacer el favor de pasar! – le espetó la profesora perdiendo la paciencia.

No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Y entró, presa del pánico, y se sentó en la silla que había delante de la mesa de la profesora. Esta la siguió y se sentó en su propia silla.

A Hermione le sudaban las manos, sentía un calor casi asfixiante, a pesar de ser el primer día de verdadero frío que tenían desde que habían comenzado las clases. Hasta comenzó a ver puntitos negros en su campo de visión.

-- Profesora, a esta chica habría que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Dumbledore se acercó y le tomó la temperatura con la palma de su mano. Ella decidió proclamarle su héroe personal a partir de entonces. – Uhm, pues no tiene fiebre – continuó el director.

-- Me encuentro bien, profesor, me habrá bajado la tensión.

Dumbledore la miró unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

-- Bueno, vamos a ir al grano, será lo mejor - dijo e hizo aparecer su propia silla junto a la mesa.

-- Señorita Granger, como jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, me veo obligada a tomar medidas por su comportamiento en los últimos días.

-- Me ha comentado Minerva, perdón, la profesora McGonagall que has pasado de ser una alumna excepcional a usar la varita como si fuera un plumero, Hermione. – añadió Dumbledore.- Y son varios los profesores que me han reportado informes similares. El marcador de Gryffindor está sufriendo los errores que estás cometiendo en tus clases y no es propio de ti, que siempre sacas las mejores notas y logras la mayor cantidad de puntos para tu casa, en cada temporada.

Hermione sabía que las clases le estaban yendo mal y que por una vez no estaba haciendo lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ella, pero se suponía que venía a ser violada y ultrajada por McGonagall, no a que la sermonearan por sus notas. Había venido Dumbledore a hablar con ella por su insuficiente rendimiento, a convertir su peor pesadilla en realidad, que alguien le dijera que no daba la talla. Lo estaba pasando tan mal que casi prefería que la profesora se abriera de una vez la capa y le obligara a desnudarse y…

A Hermione le dio un sofoco.

-- Profesora, le dije que a esta chica hay que llevarla a la enfermería ¡Y es urgente!

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos. No sabía muy bien donde estaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos concentrándose en acordarse de qué había hecho y porqué estaba ahora en una cama extraña.

-- Estás en la enfermería

_Ah, estoy en la enfermería_

Hermione se incorporó de un brinco. Realmente estaba en la enfermería y Ginny estaba sentada a su lado. Primero se quedó mirándola a ella, luego miró alrededor suyo y finalmente sonrió. Todo había sido un mal sueño. Se había golpeado la cabeza y todos los problemas que tenía últimamente no eran más que el delirio de una enferma. Miró a Ginny una vez más y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. La pelirroja le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-- Nos dijo el profesor Dumbledore que sufriste un shock – comenzó a decir la chica con un tono muy suave – Harry y Ron han estado aquí toda la mañana, pero se han tenido que ir a hacer los deberes. Ya sabes, lo dejan todo para el último momento.

-- ¿Un shock? – dijo Hermione, más para ella misma, que como pregunta a su acompañante.

-- Si, en el despacho de McGonagall. Por lo visto te encontraste mal y, de repente, te desmayaste.

-- ¿En el despacho de McGonagall?!- A Hermione le temblaba la voz.

-- Harry cree que V-vol, el que no debe ser nombrado, está detrás de esto – le susurro Ginny haciendo caso omiso a la nueva angustia de su amiga.

A Hermione se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara. Estaba claro que todo era verdad y los delirios, en todo caso, eran haber creído por un momento que nunca se había dejado engañar por Pansy Parkinson. Estaba a punto se sufrir otro sofoco al recordar la charla de Dumbledore, y sobre todo al recordar sus últimos pensamientos.

-- Hermione

-- ¿Eh? – Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos. Y se estaba poniendo tan colorada, que ya sabía por dónde iban a ir los tiros.

-- Y-yo siento lo que ha pasado.- hizo una pausa, probablemente para sacar valor.- he estado cegada por la vergüenza… y creo que estaba enfocando en ti toda la ira que sentía. – otra pausa – y-yo no quería, yo… sé que tú no has hecho nada malo. Pero…- Ginny estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para hablar y estaba tan roja, que Hermione no sabía si llamar a la enfermera Pomfrey o sacudirla por que dijera por fin eso que ya sabía, pero tantas ganas tenía de escuchar. – Y- yo, esto, y-yo… estoy en-enamorada de ti – se quedó callada unos segundos, considerando si debía continuar, y más relajada de puso a ello.- ya lo sabes. Yo pensaba que tú sentías lo mismo. Nunca me habría atrevido a hacer nada pero… bueno, tú te lanzaste.

_¡Alto ahí! ¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué yo me lancé_?- Hermione recordó que había sido Pansy quien se lanzó. Y pensó que, en realidad, debía haber sido ella quién se lanzara de verdad. ¡Qué estupidez había estado a punto de cometer!

-- Y yo pensé que era lo mejor que me había pasado jamás. Que me quisieras. – Tras su agotante discurso, Ginny se quedó mirándola.

Hermione no estaba segura, pero más que una disculpa, le parecía que, a la manera retorcida de los Weasley, Ginny acababa de declarársele formalmente.

-- Pero, ¿Por qué has venido ahora? – le preguntó Hermione, que no se aclaraba, de tantas preguntas que quería hacerle.

Le cambió el semblante de tal manera a la pelirroja que supo que la había cagado, antes incluso de que a su cerebro le diera tiempo a procesar como había sido capaz de meter la pata tan, tan hondo.

Ginny se levantó y dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida. Hermione pensó que definitivamente, toda su inteligencia y aplicación no servían para una mierda cuando se trata de estar enamorada.

Ni lo pensó. De nada servía pararse a analizar la situación, tomar el control y todas esas paparruchas por las que se había guiado siempre. La única forma de tomar las riendas en esto es no pensar. Y se levantó de la cama y agarro a Ginny antes de que esta pudiera huir de la enfermería. Estaba claro que la pelirroja no esperaba esa reacción, pero esto tampoco es algo que mereciera la pena considerar, según la nueva filosofía de vida de Hermione, desde hacía unos minutos.

La besó torpemente, de una forma muy distinta a como lo hacía en sus sueños, pero la besó. La sujetaba, como si la otra fuera a querer escapar, y la besaba empujando sus labios contra los de ella. En realidad le daba igual si no la estaba besando bien, no se estaba planteando ese beso como un acto sexual, sino como una forma de reconciliación. Para ella era más bien como sellar un pacto, en el que las dos estaban de acuerdo con todos los términos.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Ni Hermione, ni Ginny se dieron cuenta hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Estaban demasiado ocupadas en sellar su pacto, tanto que habían empezado a aprobar algunas normas en lo referente a los besos.

-- ¡Por Merlín! Qué están haciendo estas depravadas– Chilló la profesora Pomfrey.

Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta, aún abrazadas. A Hermione casi se le sale el corazón del susto que se había llevado.

La enfermera estaba ahora con los brazos en jarra, mirándolas enfadadísima. Detrás de ella estaba Padma Patil, con cara de haber visto a un vampiro.

-- ¡Morreándose en mi enfermería, habrase visto! – y dicho esto, la enfermera Pomfey cogió a Ginny del brazo, sin ninguna delicadeza y se dispuso a llevársela de la enfermería. – Y tú ahí quietecita – le chilló a Hermione antes de largarse con la pelirroja.

Hermione miró a Padma Patil con cara de circunstancias. A la chica le salían grandes cantidades de pelo por la nariz y las orejas, pero como si se hubiera olvidado de los graves y deformantes motivos por los que había acudido a la enfermería, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Hermione estaba preocupada, _¿Y ahora qué?_ Se preguntó. Estaba claro, que en lo referente a su enamoramiento con Ginny Weasley, no tenía ni pajolera idea de qué hacer a continuación. Una vocecilla le decía que se dejara llevar, como cuando le dio el puñetazo en todos los morros a Malfoy, o como cuando unos momentos antes había besado a Ginny. Dos de las mejore experiencias que había tenido nunca, y ambas fruto de la irreflexión. _¡Qué cosas!_ se dijo a si misma Hermione.

Cuando volvió la enfermera Pomfrey, estaba ya vestida, sentada en la cama y ansiosa por que le dieran el alta de una vez. La enfermera la examinó a regañadientes, murmurando cosas, de lo que Hermione solo podía entender algunas palabras sueltas: pervertidas, mi enfermería, en mis tiempos, poco pudor….

Cuando finalmente la dejó irse, soltó un suspiro de alivio y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Solo era media tarde y ahora que todos los pactos estaban sellados, quería dar un paso más en su nueva relación, si no podía hacer de una maldita vez realidad los sueños, al menos, quería tener la oportunidad de practicar un poco más el tema de los besos.

-- ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA, ABORTO DE AMIGA?

_Ay ay ay _

Hermione se volvió deseando que le tragara la tierra lo más rápido posible. Ron venía hacia ella a grandes zancadas, tan rápidamente que Harry, que era un poco enano, no tenía más remedio que correr tras él.

-- CÓMO HAS PODIDO, CÓMO HAS PODIDO - le gritaba cada vez más cerca. Hermione tenía ganas de correr, pero seguramente no le iba a servir para nada, así que se quedó para aguantar el chaparrón.

-- Que he podido qué, Ron.

-- TE HAS LIADO CON MI HERMANA – los gritos eran cada vez más agudos y el pobre muchacho se estaba quedando sin aire.

-- Pues sí… - se aventuró a decir sin mucha convicción.

Ron soltó una especie de sollozo, y se sentó en un banco de madera noble que había junto a la pared. Hermione miró a Harry desafiante.

-- Eh, que a mi me da igual. – se defendió el muchacho.

-- ¿Quién os lo ha dicho?

-- Dean Thomas.

-- Dean Thomas – Hermione empezó a cavilar en voz alta – Padma se lo dijo a su hermana, quién se lo dijo a Lavender, que es su mejor amiga, y esta no pudo evitar la tentación de soltarle la noticia a su nuevo novio. – pareció que volvía a pensárselo y se dirigió hacia Harry – No es tan grave, ¿no? Tampoco es que se haya enterado todo el colegio.

Harry la miró condescendiente.

--Hermione, ¿tú dónde crees que empezó a dar esos gritos? – le preguntó señalando a Ron

Hermione ya se temía lo peor.

-- No me digas que en la biblioteca

-- ¿Hace falta que te conteste?

No hizo falta respuesta alguna, ni tiempo hubo a que la hubiera. Una lechuza se lanzó sobre ellos.

-- Hasta las lechuzas parecen estar enfadadas conmigo – dijo Hermione indignada arrancando el mensaje que traía.

-- ¿Qué pone? – le preguntó Harry mirando por encima del hombro.

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_He sido informado sobre sus escarceos en la enfermería. En Hogwarts no hay ninguna prohibición por la que los alumnos no puedan expresar sus sentimientos, no obstante, es impropio de dos personas responsables y moderadas, realizar prácticas sexuales en un lugar público y decoroso como es una enfermería. Además de estar estrictamente prohibido. _

_La gravedad de esta infracción, me hace tener que tomar medidas, que desearía no tener que tomar. Por la presente le informo que hemos enviado una carta a sus padres, relatándoles el incidente y que está usted citada en mi despacho a las 7 pm._

_Un saludo_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director de Hogwarts._

Hermione emitió un sollozo y se sentó junto a Ron en el banco de madera.

-- Esto parece muy grave, Hermione – dijo Harry releyendo la citación, sin dar crédito a que algo así pudiera pasarle a su amiga, que era la única que siempre parecía hacer las cosas al derecho. Y que, por ese motivo, solía ser la consejera de Harry y Ron, le hiceran estos caso o no.

Hermione mascullaba algo entre dientes, con cara de mala leche.

-- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó Harry entornando la mirada

-- Que odio a Pansy Parkinson

-- Ah… - y se sentó sin comprender nada.

Harry y Ron, que parecía catatónico después de la pataleta que le había dado un rato antes, acompañaron a Hermione hasta la entrada del despacho del director. Hermione tomó aire varias veces antes de atreverse a entrar. Harry, que intuyó que esta vez tendría que ser él quien se mostrara comprensivo y cuerdo, le instó a que se calmara y le dijo que pasase lo que pasase estuviera relajada y procurara no perder los nervios por nada del mundo.

-- Y esto te lo digo por experiencia – le dijo en tono confidencial.

Como si no fueran famosas las pataletas de Harry. Y eso también lo sabía ella por experiencia, pero decidió aceptar el consejo de buen grado.

Subió las escalinatas temiéndose lo peor, y cuando entró en el despacho y vio el cuadro que había allí formado se dio cuenta de que jamás, ni en la peor de sus pesadillas hubiera podido imaginarse algo tan terrorífico.

Dumbledore, muy serio, estaba sentado detrás de su mesa. La profesora McGonagall permanecía de pie al lado de este. Ginny estaba sentada en una silla entre sus padres, ¡Sus padres! Y Hermione comprobó que la señora Weasley no tenía muy buena cara. Pero lo que peor le sentó, fue ver a sus propios padres sentados, cada uno a un lado de una silla vacía. Su madre la miraba escéptica, pero en los ojos de su padre creyó ver una sombra de decepción. Le entraron ganas de llorar.

-- Señorita Granger, por favor, siéntese – le pidió el director señalando la silla vacía que estaba entre sus padres.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso y Hermione empezó a sentir calor, como esa mañana en el despacho de McGonagall.

-- Ya saben ustedes el motivo por el que nos hayamos reunidos. Durante esta semana las señoritas Weasley y Granger, han faltado a casi todas sus obligaciones, han bajado de forma alarmante el nivel de sus evaluaciones y en última instancia han sido sorprendidas manteniendo relaciones sexuales en la enfermería del colegio.

La señora Granger emitió un suspiro, su marido carraspeó y el señor Weasley se irguió en su silla y la señora Weasley se echó una mano a la cabeza gimiendo algo parecido a: no puede ser, no puede ser.

-- Nosotras no hemos practicado sexo en la enfermería – Dijo rápidamente Ginny, con un tono tan digno que si las cosas no hubieran estado tan mal Hermione se hubiera echado a reír.

Todo el mundo la miraba ahora interesado.

-- Señorita Weasley, la enfermera Pomfrey me ha dicho que las ha sorprendido practicando sexo.

-- Pues nosotras no hemos hecho tal cosa – replico Ginny obstinada.

-- Ha sido todo un terrible malentendido… - se aventuró a decir el señor Weasley. Y parecía que todos los padres querían pensar lo mismo porque parecían algo aliviados y asentían con la cabeza, como dándole la razón al señor Weasley.

Dumbledore recorrió varias caras expectantes con la mirada. Y volvió a posar la vista sobre Ginny Weasley.

-- Bien, digamos que no han estado practicando sexo en la enfermería. Pero digamos también, que no quiero que la enfermera Pomfrey haya venido a mi despacho a explicarme una serie de mentiras sobre dos chicas inocentes, que según ella practicaban sexo en la enfermería. – volvió a mirar a todos los presentes, sin excepción, para asegurarse de que le comprendían – ustedes me dirán, qué ha pasado para que la enfermera diga una cosa y dos alumnas digan otra muy diferente.

Hermione sabía que debían contarle qué había pasado, y tenía claro que estaba siendo cobarde al no tomar la palabra, sobre todo al esperar que fuera Ginny quien llevase todo el peso, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca. Hubiera sido distinto si no estuviesen sus padres, pero tenerles tan cerca y tan desilusionados no era algo que la ayudase a dar la cara. No obstante, Dumbledore acabó mirándola esperando una respuesta y no tuvo más remedio que dársela.

-- Estábamos besándonos, profesor.

-- Besándoos – repitió el profesor – un beso normal, ¿en la cara?

-- No, un beso en la boca – Hermione se puso colorada.

La señora Weasley empezó a llorar a moco tendido. Y Minerva McGonagall se apresuró a hacer aparecer una caja de Kleenex junto a la pobre mujer.

-- Y-yo no creo que eso sea practicar sexo, profesor – dijo esta vez Ginny, un poco indecisa, lanzando miradas de soslayo a su madre.

-- Además, que fue un beso muy casto, solo estábamos afianzando. – añadió Hermione.

-- ¿Afianzando qué? – le preguntó el director, que parecía más relajado.

-- Pues que estamos enamoradas y queremos estar juntas – añadió Ginny, tan contenta por cantar a los cuatro vientos su amor por Hermione y saber que este era real, que por un momento había olvidado los llantos de su madre.

Esta vez la señora Weasley se lo tomó más a pecho aún si cabe. Y se puso a llorar de tal modo, que las chicas se asustaron y Arthur Weasley apartó a su hija de la silla para ponerse al lado de su mujer y poder consolarla.

-- ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de Hermione? – le dijo la señora Weasley a su hija entre sollozos - ¿Y Harry qué?

Ginny puso cara de espanto. Ahora todos los presentes estaban atentos a los lamentos de la señora Weasley.

-- ¿Cómo que Harry, mama?

-- Tú siempre has querido a Harry – decía la señora Weasley entre hipidos.

-- ¡Yo nunca he querido a Harry!!!

-- Siempre lo has mirado con admiración. – se quejaba la pobre mujer

-- Sí, pero porque era el niño que vivió, mama, todo el mundo hablaba de él, era una celebridad, y yo era pequeña. Pero también he admirado siempre a papá, y te aseguro….

Se oyeron varios grititos en la sala, nadie quería escuchar lo que Ginny había estado a punto de decir… por si acaso.

-- ¡Siempre has insistido para que invitáramos a Harry a pasar las vacaciones en casa! – la señora Weasley estaba tan sumida en la batalla dialéctica, que se estaba olvidando de llorar.

-- ¡Ese era Ron! Yo siempre he insistido para que invitaras a Hermione.

-- ¡Es verdad! – la madre de Ginny se quedó quieta y callada, como pensándoselo dos veces - ¡No voy a tener nietooos! – gritaba ahora, llorando de nuevo.

El señor Weasley trató de consolarla diciéndole que con tantos retoños que tenían, iban a tener nietos hiciera Ginny lo que hiciera. Y más o menos surgió efecto, con lo que las cosas se calmaron un poco.

Después del culebrón made in Weasley, todo el mundo volvió a sus sitios y Dumbledore miró a los padres de Hermione, por si querían hacer alguna aportación.

-- Nosotros es que somos de izquierda, sabe usted, liberales. – aclaró el señor Granger.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a las dos chicas, está vez con benevolencia.

-- Señor Dumbledore, puedo interrumpirle – esta vez era la señora Granger la que hablaba. Dumbledore la miró y le rogó que lo hiciera. – Ya que está aclarado el asunto de la enfermería, ¡gracias a dios! Me gustaría que comentáramos el tema de los estudios. Hermione jamás ha sacado malas notas, y ha sido siempre una estudiante ejemplar, me preocupan los motivos por los que eso haya cambiado tan repentinamente – y miró hacia donde estaba Ginny, insinuando quizás, que todo se debía a una mala influencia.

-- Sí, sí, es de lo que pensaba hablar a continuación. Muchas gracias, Señora Granger. – le dijo sonriente.

Pasado el mal trago de tener que comentar el tema de la enfermería, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en realidad no había habido relaciones sexuales, tal y como había dicho la enfermera, seguramente muy alarmada y excitada en el momento, sino un simple beso de dos adolescentes enamoradas. Dumbledore pareció considerar, que la parte escabrosa de la situación estaba ya debidamente aclarada y dio muestras de estar disfrutando de la pequeña reunión de padres y alumnos, que tenía formada en el despacho.

-- Explíqueme, si es tan amable, porqué ha estado tan dispersa durante estos días en sus clases – le pidió Dumbledore a Hermione – no me diga que ha sido por estar enamorada de su compañera, porque no le creeré. Me consta que lleva usted mucho tiempo en ese estado.

-- S-sí…- empezó a decir Hermione sin saber muy bien qué responder- ¡¿CÓMO?!

Hermione acababa de procesar lo que había dicho el profesor. Pero si ella se había enamorado de Ginny en los últimos días. Qué la culpa era de Pansy Parkinson. Que a ella jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza nada con Ginny Weasley hasta el domingo pasado. Hermione se estaba empezando a poner roja por la ira. Y estaba a punto de estallar, en contra de los consejos de Harry.

-- No se enfade, señorita Granger, lo que usted no ha sabido o querido ver durante mucho tiempo, no impide que los demás estemos al tanto – le dijo Dumbledore, que se lo estaba pasando pipa.

-- Tiene razón hija – Hermione miró a su padre sin dar crédito – nosotros ya lo intuíamos. ¿Verdad, cariño?

-- Sí – respondió la señora Granger. Hermione flipaba y todo el mundo estaba pendiente ahora del culebrón made in Granger- Todas esas cartas que nos envías desde el colegio. Que si Ginny esto, Ginny aquello.

-- Y la insistencia en pasar parte del verano con los Weasley – añadió su padre mirando a la otra familia y saludando con afecto a su consuegro, el cual le devolvió el saludo de complicidad. – hija, se te iluminaba la cara cada vez que recibías la carta de tu amiga, para invitarte a pasar unos días en su casa.

-- Y las fotos que tienes en el corcho. Habrá dos o tres de tus otros amigos, el resto son todas de ella.

Hermione había claudicado y se miraba los zapatos, tal y como tenía por costumbre su amigo Ron. No sabía si sentía más vergüenza por el espectáculo que acababan de dar, o por que todo el mundo supiera desde hacía tiempo lo que ella había descubierto tan solo unos días atrás.

-- Bueno, pues…. Bienvenida a la familia, querida – dijo el señor Weasley tan campante y se acercó a abrazarla. Hermione levantó la vista de sus zapatos y ya tenía al señor Weasley encima.

Lo que sucedió a continuación es algo para lo que Hermione, realmente, no estaba preparada. Y por lo que pudo ver en los ojos de la pelirroja, no era la única, aunque esta parecía llevarlo algo mejor.

El señor Weasley y el señor Granger se daban las manos y palmaditas en los hombros, comentando la buena nueva de ser ahora consuegros. La señora Granger abrazaba a Ginny y la señora Weasley, pasada ya la conmoción sonreía ante la escena. El señor Weasley se puso a hablar luego con Dumbledore, diciéndole que si la niña no quería estar con el niño que vivió tampoco era para tanto, al cambio se había quedado con la mejor bruja de todo Hogwarts, y que además era muy educada. Las señoras Weasley y Granger se dedicaban a intercambiar recetas de cocina y cuchicheabas cosas del estilo: pues mi niña tiene dote para la cocina, que en verano cuando está en casa hace unos postres… Y el señor Granger conversaba con Ginny sobre ese deporte tan raro con escobas que practicaba la chica.

Hermione creía que iba a sufrir otro sofoco y antes de caer en redondo prefirió mandar a los consejos de Harry a hacer gárgaras.

-- McGONAGALL QUERÍA PRACTICAR SEXO CON NOSOTRAS Y TIENE UN CORPIÑO NEGRO DE LATEX!!!!!!!! – casi se ahoga del esfuerzo.

Todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarla como un resorte. No había ni uno solo de los presentes que tuviera la boca cerrada por la conmoción.

-- ¿Qué dices hija? – atinó a decir el señor Granger tras un rato de incómodo silencio.

-- ¿Un corpiño de látex? – le preguntaba el señor Weasley a su mujer por lo bajini.

McGonagall, que ya tenía sus buenos años, estaba empezando a adquirir un tono burdeos y a Hermione le pareció que a la profesora le iba a dar un ataque de un momento a otro.

-- ¡Hermione Granger! – bramó Dumbledore – Acabas de hacer una acusación muy grave sobre la profesora McGonagall. No puedo permitir bromas de ese calibre, señorita, por muy gay-festiva que se haya convertido la reunión. – Dumbledore parecía muy enfadado.

-- ¡No es mentira! – replicó Hermione indignada.

-- De verdad tiene un corpiño de látex, y quería que foll… que lo hiciéramos con ella- añadió Ginny en su defensa.

La profesora McGonagall se había sentado y se estaba abanicando con una carpeta que había encontrado sobre la mesa. Dumbledore pasaba de mirar a las chicas a mirar a la profesora y cada vez parecía más preocupado.

-- Profesora – carraspeó – ¿Tiene usted algo que decir?

Se hizo el silencio.

-- ¿Profesora? – Dumbledore había comenzado también a abanicarla. – esta mujer necesita ir a la enfermería ¡Rápido!

Todos se levantaron para prestar ayuda, todos menos las dos jóvenes brujas, claro. Pero la profesora pareció medio recomponerse y negó tener ningún corpiño.

-- Albus Dumbledore – Hermione pensó que el esfuerzo la iba a matar y finalmente nadie podría demostrar que la profesora había intentado abusar de ellas – NO SE TE HABRÁ PASADO POR LA CABEZA PENSAR QUE TENGO UN CORPIÑO DE LATEX!

-- ¡LO TIENE! – Ginny, muy en su salsa, se metió de cabeza en el nuevo culebrón de la tarde.

-- PERO NIÑA TONTA, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? – la profesora se iba a desgañitar.

-- Haya paz, Haya paz – repetía una y otra vez Dumbledore mientras las dos brujas se gritaban la una a la otra – haya paz, por favor, HAYA PAZ!!

Tanto la profesora como la alumna se callaron y miraron al director con toda la mala leche que pudieron.

-- Esto hay que aclararlo – decía Dumbledore, sintiendo que esta vez se le estaba yendo todo de las manos. – que alguien me explique que es eso de que la profesora tiene un corpiño y quería realizar prácticas sexuales con vosotras.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron. Tarde o temprano tendrían que contarlo todo. Así que Hermione comenzó un relato sobre lo que había pasado desde que se tropezó con Pansy Parkinson en Hogsmeade, teniendo buen cuidado, claro está, en hacer una ligera modificación de lo sucedido. En la versión de Hermione nadie había practicado sexo. Solo iban al desván a besarse.

-- Bueno, esa es una acusación muy grave, como ya dije – Dumbledore se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall – ¿Tendría inconveniente, profesora, en que echemos un vistazo a su armario?

La profesora McGonagall no tenía ninguna intención de enseñar su armario a toda la congregación, pero Dumbledore, que quería aclarar el asunto de una vez, le insistió con tanta autoridad que finalmente la profesora accedió indignada, mientras murmuraba que jamás había tenido que pasar tanta vergüenza en todos los años que llevaba como docente en Hogwarts. Y miraba resentida a Dumbledore por no fiarse de su palabra.

-- Le aseguro, Minerva – decía el director de la manera más suave y amable posible – que si no encontramos ningún corpiño de látex, estas dos alumnas serán severamente castigadas y expulsadas del colegio.

Ahí a Hermione casi le da una taquicardia. ¿Y si se había desecho de las pruebas?

-- ¡Accio armario de McGonagall! – dijo Dumbledore con la varita en alto.

Minutos después escucharon gritos procedentes del pasillo de abajo, y un temblor junto con un ruido ensordecedor venía desde las escalinatas. Al momento apareció el armario de McGonagall por la puerta.

-- ¡Alohomora! – dijo el director apuntando hacia las puertas del armario, una vez que lo tuvo enfrente.

Y acto seguido comenzó a revolver entre las cosas de McGonagall. Desde el campo de visión de Hermione, lo único que veía era como salían volando fardos de ropa del armario.

-- Estas combinaciones están ya pasadas de moda, profesora – decía Dumbledore desde dentro del armario, mientras varias combinaciones color carne, con flecos en los costados salían volando.

La profesora estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Y lanzaba miradas de rencor a las dos chicas y de preocupación hacia el interior de su armario.

-- ¡MINERVA McGONAGALL!!!!!!! – todos pegaron un brinco, el director había pegado un buen grito y con el eco del armario se hacía aún más ensordecedor - ¡AQUÍ TIENE UN CORPIÑO NEGRO!!! – le gritó acusadoramente mientras salía con la prueba en alto.

Arthur Weasley lo cogió entre sus manos y se puso a pegarle estirones.

-- Oh, ¿Y esto es látex? Qué cosas más extraordinarias hacen los muggles.

-- ¿QUIERE EXPLICARME PORQUÉ TIENE USTED UN CORPIÑO NEGRO DE LATEX? – ahora era Dumbledore quién se iba a desgañitar.

-- Y no se olvide de que quería practicar sexo con nosotras – añadió Ginny para dar más efecto al momento dramático.

-- Y COMO SE LE OCURRE PEDIRLE A UNAS NIÑAS QUE PRACTIQUEN EL SEXO CON USTED, VIEJA DEPRAVADA!!!

Al director le iba a dar un algo. A la profesora le iba a dar un aquel. Y el señor Weasley estaba tan concentrado en la prenda de látex que lanzaba pequeños grititos de alegría cada vez que estiraba la prenda y esta volvía a su posición original.

De repente, unos golpes dentro del armario llamaron la atención de todos. El señor Granger, envalentonado, se metió a ver qué pasaba dentro. Hermione no llegó a tiempo de impedírselo. ¿Y si había doxys en el armario? Esas criaturas con cuerpo de hadas y alas de escarabajo, que se habían encontrado en las cortinas del salón de Grimmauld Place, no podían hacerle ningún bien a su padre, y menos siendo un muggle desprotegido.

Pero su padre grito algo a lo lejos, en el fondo del armario.

-- Esto es muy grandeeeee!- las palabras le hacían eco, y se le escuchaba como si estuviera muy lejos. – Oid, ¡aquí hay una señoraaaa!¡Amordazadaaaa!

La señora Weasley entró también en el armario y con la varita en alto, después de un buen conjuro de iluminación, se adentró hacia las profundidades del ropero de la profesora McGonagall. A lo lejos, desde el fondo del armario se oyó un grito y una exclamación de sorpresa. El resto esperaba afuera desconcertado.

Cuando el padre de Hermione y la madre de Ginny salieron del armario, llevaban a una mujer que apenas si podía caminar, y la agarraban entre los dos.

-- ¡Profesora! – gritaron las dos chicas al unísono.

Los padres de una y de otra gritaron un: ¡Oh! Y cuando todos miraron hacia donde estaba la otra McGonagall vieron que sonreía de una forma perversa y que Dumbledore estaba apuntándole con la varita.

-- P- pero… ¿quién es entonces esa mujer? – preguntó la señora Weasley escandalizada.

Dumbledore le echó un hechizo para que mostrara su verdadera forma. Y a la falsa profesora McGonagall, le empezó a pasar algo muy raro en la cara, como si se le derritiera y transfigurara a la vez. Lo mismo le ocurría en las manos y el resto del cuerpo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que eran los efectos de la poción multijugos al transformarse de una a otra persona. Lo que no había podido prever es quién era el que se había disfrazado de la profesora.

Hermione dio un paso atrás cuando la transformación hubo concluido. Ginny, que estaba por ahí cerca se abrazó a ella y escondió la cara entre sus pechos. Hermione miró hacia abajo, pero decidió que el miedo podía más que la libido y volvió a mirar al frente desesperada.

El señor y la señora Weasley gritaron los dos y se escondieron tras la mesa del despacho.

Los directores de los cuadros, que hasta entonces se habían estado riendo por lo bajito, sin llamar la atención, empezaron a chillar como descosidos.

Y los padres de Hermione, que no se enteraban de nada, se quedaron mirando a la persona que un rato antes era Minerva McGonagall. Mientras sostenían a la verdadera Minerva.

-- ¡Pero qué tío más feo! – fue lo único que atinó a decir el padre de Hermione.

El tío feo y Dumbledore se observaban fijamente.

-- Te consideraba más listo, Tom. – le dijo Dumbledore fríamente.- Ya habías usado el truco de la poción multijugos y el secuestro antes.

-- Si esas dos despreciables niñatas – miró a Hermione y escupió – sangre sucia, claro… Si esas dos despreciables niñatas – prosiguió – no se hubieran dedicado a besuquearse donde no debían, mi plan habría funcionado, Albus. Ellas me habrían llevado hasta ese niño idiota con suerte. Empecé con unas despreciables Slytherin. Follar así con la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, ¡Qué asco!, les gustaba… - puso cara de mucho, mucho asco – Yo les sugerí que me trajeran a estas dos. Eso si que era vergonzoso, llevan toda la vida comiéndose con los ojos y he tenido que llegar yo para liarlas, ¡Es vergonzoso, Albus!- se quejaba Voldemort – Y pensaba ser tan, tan, tan terriblemente prevertido con ellas, que me hubieran traído a ese despreciable niño idiota con suerte en una bandeja, a cambio de su libertad.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con un fogonazo y Harry Potter apareció en escena, con su escudero a las espaldas.

-- Ronald!- le saludó su madre, antes de caer en la cuenta de que estaban bajo peligro de muerte.

-- ABRACADABRA!!! – chilló Harry apuntando a Voldemort con la varita.

-- Adaba Kedavra – le chivateó Hermione desde un rincón.

Harry la miró desconcertado antes de que un chorro de luz verde se lanzara contra él y tuviera que dar un traspié. El muchacho se irguió de nuevo y antes de que Voldemort pudiera decir: esta boca es mía. Le chilló con todas su fuerzas.

-- ADABA KEDAVRA!!!

Toda la habitación se iluminó de color verde y una especie de estallido los tiró a todos hacia atrás. Cuando el humo verde se disipó, todos se levantaron, se palparon y vieron que estaban sanos y salvos.

-- ¡Voldemort está muerto!! – chillaba la señora Weasley entusiasmada. – ¡el niño que vivió, lo ha matado!! – repentinamente se volvió hacia Ginny, que andaba aún agarrada a Hermione - ¿De verdad que prefieres a esta, nena?

-- Si mamá.

La señora Weasley levantó los hombros, en clara señal de: "Pues tú sabrás…" y siguió chillando que Harry Potter había salvado a la comunidad mágica.

Dumbledore les invitó al gran comedor, mientras a través de su varita ordenaba a la cocina que subieran varias docenas de botellas de champán. Y despachaba a varias lechuzas con un vociferador que había grabado los chillidos de alegría de la señora Weasley y que envió a todos los jefes de las casas y a Hagrid.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, más de la mitad del colegio estaba ya allí esperándoles y lanzando hurras. Varios alumnos cogieron a Harry en volandas y se fueron con él gritando que era su héroe. Por toda la sala se veían pancartas recién conjuradas y colgadas:

VOLDEMORT ES HISTORIA

HARRY 1 – VOLDEMORT 0

VIVA EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ Y LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ

ENHORABUENA A LA PAREJA YURI MÁS MOLONA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS

El champán empezó a rular y la gente se puso a bailar por doquier y a lanzar himnos de victoria. Dumbledore dispuso una mesa en la que había decenas de plumas encantadas escribiendo cartas con la noticia para los representantes del mundo mágico y para los medios de comunicación.

-- Ginny

-- ¿Sí?

-- Esta mañana te estuve besando.

-- ¿Y?

-- Y mira la que hemos organizado… estaba yo pensando… si repetimos eso, bueno, lo del domingo pasado, pero solo tu y yo… sin Pansy… y…

La pequeña de los Weasley no le dejó acabar la frase, tiró de ella y se la llevó fuera del comedor. Mientras corrían por los pasillos Hermione quiso saber a dónde iban a tal velocidad.

-- No hay nadie en la sala común de Gryffindor, le replicó con una sonrisa.

Hermione se mordió el labio, se puso colorada y la siguió disparada hacia la mejor noche de su vida.


End file.
